


When you need to find Home

by Veryyns



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, OCs - Freeform, Sparklings, Tags to be added as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veryyns/pseuds/Veryyns
Summary: Over 300 million years ago, both Autobots and Decepticons crashed to earth. After being awoken by a wayward group a students, their war continues. But when the first sparkling in millennia is found, they realize home isn't that easy to find anymore .Or maybe it is.





	When you need to find Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this going to be a bit of a fusion of several continuities, with g1 being the main. It's somewhat associated with The Seer and Across the Universe but you don't need to read them for this.

It had been raining when he had found her.

She had been crying against the wall of an alleyway, curled up with an oversized sweater and sneezing loudly. The child had startled a bit when she first saw him, but displayed no fear when he crouched down. She had walked over towards him standing underneath him, him shielding her from the rain. He had felt pity for her.

Pity for this young human.

She had started crying softly as the yelling of a human broke through the rain. A man who looked somewhat like her was yelling loudly, holding something that glimmered slightly in his hand.

He had, as she had finally decided on, rescued her.

He had only told her what had occurred that night a few years later, during a practice that had ended with yelling and crying because she wanted to know.

And now, here they were, rain pelting down on the pair of mismatched partners.

“So I guess this is it huh?” He didn't answer, only nodded.

“... never thought I’d actually feel sad to leave. I suppose it’s grown on me a bit.”

He agreed. The planet held its own type own type of beauty, although it couldn’t compare to that home had been like before The Great War.

Drops of rain rolled off his metal plating, taps sounding out. Her hood was up, the cloak she wore still dry.

“...heard they found the crash site of the Ark. Me and Screamer are heading over to check it out tomorrow. I’ll take some pics for you. Maybe leave a symbol on the side.”

Although he could feel the mirth rolling of her in waves, he could not share the sentiment.

“... sorry that he’s dead ‘wave. Probably for the best though, don’t think he would’ve been allowed to live.” He turned towards at that, but said nothing.

They stood there for hours, till the sun set, and the city lights shone in the distance. 

* * *

“Dev!” 

Devra paused in her fast pace and turned towards the call of her name, but no one seemed to be motioning towards her or trying to gain her attention.

Had she just imagined it? 

“Dev wait up!”

A Chinese American woman pushed her way through the crowd of boring uniforms, ignoring the shouts of anger and glares. She clutched a bag tightly, ducking underneath the arms of some of the taller students. While the uniforms were either skirts or pants, the teen had changed the outfit enough to make it her own while still fitting within the school’s guidelines. Probably helped that her father had been a teacher here since she had been adopted.

Fan Ziyin always found a way to stand out.

She skidded to a stop in front of the taller teen, adjusting the sunglasses on top her head so that they no longer wanted to fall off.

“So,” she started, smoothing out her skirt in a nervous habit “I heard they discovered a spaceship in the desert crashed into a volcano? And that you might have access to it?” 

Devra arched an eyebrow. She had known the teen since their first day in the academy, and knew exactly where she had heard it from. She also knew what she would ask and had discussed it earlier Trey if they were ready.

“Are we good to go?”

“Absolutely.”

Fan opened her mouth again, only to snap it shut with a click. It opened again, closing just as quick.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing, just...” Fan gave a soft shake of her head, adjusting the straps of her bag.

“Nothing.”

Devra sighed, wrapping an arm around the shorter teens shoulder and pulled her close, laughing quietly at the squeak.

“Me and Trey talked it over last night, and everything’s good to go. Make sure you grab a polaroid, a film camera and borrow Jasper’s Betamovie if he can’t make it. Try to grab a sweater and hiking boots, and don’t. tell. Anyone. 8.” Her voice was a low whisper, but while there was a serious attitude to it, it was full of affection that she rarely showed to anyone.

Fan laughed, ducking from beneath her arm and skipping off towards the dorms. She paused and turned back, waving her hands as she smiled.

“No probs! I’ll get you the book tonight Dev!”

And perhaps the teens gaze lingered slightly longer than usual on her friend. Well, like she had said. 

Fan Ziyin knew how to stand out.

* * *

By the time curfew had rolled around, the favorite group of Professor Carsons class were almost to the crash site.

Somehow, for however long, every expedition, party or lone wolf had never found this place. 

Well, they had never reported it anyway.

“These readings are off the charts.” Wes muttered, adjusting his glasses as the devices beeping became stronger. He had a strong grip on both the device and the window frame, face slightly green from the driving. Trey was gripping his knee, gently rubbing his thumb while keeping a grip on the wheel. Fan and Devra sat in back, with the Chinese-Americans feet in Devras lap.

Jasper sat between them, making small adjustments to his camera, making sure the battery was charged, and fixing the mic. Devras hands were wrapped around Fans ankles, tapping to the beat of Thriller on the radio.

“Feel like they’ve overplayed the song.” Fan voice cut through the rush of wind and low volume of the song, pushing a bobby pin tighter in to keep her hair from moving too much in the wind. 

Devra had no such care, the auburn strands whipping wildly.

“You just can’t appreciate good music Fa-“

“I can fucking to!” She interrupted Jaspers tease, jabbing at cheek with her finger. He swatted the hand away, leaning towards Devra before she pushed him away.

“Will you two quit it? Trey how much further till we get there? I don’t know how much longer I can last before I throw one of them out.” Silence reigned for a moment before there was an audible click of Jasper buckling his seatbelt, and Fan giggled. That set off the rest of the group, the loud cackling in the backseat intermingling with the chuckles and giggles from the front. Jasper grumbled some curses at her, pouting as he went back to working on the camera.

“Just another couple miles. That mountain over there? That’s our place. That’s where we found it. It’s unlike anything we’ve ever built, so we know it aint ours, and the symbols and characters don’t match anything.” The trio in the back followed where his finger was pointing, as the small hill in the grew larger the closer they got.

“Yeah that’s definitely a new one.” Fan muttered to herself, tracing her finger along several roads that ended far before they had even gotten close. “Far as I can tell, no ones ever been out this far.”

“And for good reason.” Jasper spoke up, pointing towards the pillars of rocks that dotted the landscape. They almost seemed to creak in the wind, if rocks could creak, but there was the small sound off scraping, and pebbles seemed to fall off. They multiplied the further they went, before Devra noticed something. 

“Trey, stop.” The Jeep smoothed to a stop, Devra jumping out of the back and making her way towards one of the towers.

“Shit- Dev! The fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Jasper fumbled with his seatbelt before jumping out, following her while the other three exchanged glances.

Fan eventually climbed out, running to catch up with the pair. Wes’s face paled as Trey turned off the engine, as what they thought was creaking turned out to be just that. 

“FANJASPERDEVRA GET BACKHERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!” Wes screamed out into the night, ignoring the wince of the driver.

Silence, and then, the sound of running and the loud groaning of falling metal.

“START THE FUCKING JEEP!” The trio were booking it, Devra grabbing Fan to throw her into the jeep, then doing the same to Jasper.

The jeep roared to, and the wheels spun in the sand as both Jasper and Fan stretched out their arms for Devra to grab. They pulled her in as the jeep took off, the loud crash of something falling behind them.

“The hell was that!” Trey yelled, pedal pushed to the floor as more groans of falling metal were heard, albeit further away “Devra what did you do?!” 

“Hey I did jackshit Trey, so don’t you start with me. I only got like two feet away from it before it started to fall.” The teenager scowled at her friend, rubbing her arms.

“It… it just got really cold, like when you jump into the lake in the morning. Then it started creaking and groaning before it fell.” Silence seemed to be a theme of this night, Jasper eventually piping up.

“Should we turn back or…?”

“That’s not an option anymore.” Fan was looking behind them, and the jeep stopped once more.

The way the pillars had fallen had made it impossible to go back, the canyons walls too high and smooth to climb.

“Were almost there anyway. Once we get there we’ll radio for help. It’ll be easier for them to get to us when were out of the canyon.” Trey spoke up again, before grabbing the water bottle and taking a drink. He started the engine again, while Fan kneeled to take photos of the pillars. Devra and Jasper both held onto her.

They were paying little attention to the radio, but noticed when it cut out.

“What the…” Wes fiddled with the dial, only getting interference on each station.

Trey clicked it off strongly, adjusting his grip on the wheel.

No-one said a word until they arrived to the mountain

* * *

They finally arrived at the mountain, and they could feel relief. 

At least until Wes tried to radio for help.

“All were getting is static and interference. I think it’s those pillars.” While many had knocked over by the trio’s curiosity, there were still some dotting the landscape.

“I don’t understand. None of this happened the first time we came here. The pillars were there but they weren’t causing interference, and there had been plenty knocked over before you three did anything.” He waved a hand towards the three passengers, slamming his hand on the radio.

Still static.

Fan climbed out of the jeep, pulling her hair out the intricate style it had been in to pull it back into something more suitable for the trek they would probably be making. Well, the trek that Devra and Trey would be making. Devra followed, glancing to the top of the mountain, frowning. 

The top stretched higher than the pillars.

“Alright; since the radios out we’ll have a better chance of climbing to the top and using the satellite phone. Doubt our cells could get any sort of reception out here, even up there. Dev, climbing gear’s in the back of the truck; you’ll be climbing with me. The rest of you canopy the top and _stay_ in the jeep.” He gave Wes the key, tucking some supplies into his pocket as he noticed that Fan was still outside the Jeep. “Fan-“

“Just give me a sec Trey. My legs need to stretch.” The teen had been wandering close by, stretching out her sore leg. She made her way closer to the mountain, noting that it had many ledges and footholds. 

“We lucked out on this part guys, considering everything else,” She began, turning to make her way back towards the Jeep “It’s got a fuck ton of-“

The ground gave out beneath her, and she fell.

“Fan!” The terrified screams of her friends were behind her as she shrieked, fingers scrabbling against the smooth surface, as she slid along the slide like tunnel. It was terrifying, and she tried to dig in her shoes to no avail. Eventually the impromptu ride ended and she skidded across the floor. It was actually a gentle landing, surprisingly, but she knew that she would be aching for a few days after. Pushing herself up, she dusted herself before running her hands along her pockets.

“Aha!” She grinned in triumph as she found the flashlight that she had borrowed from her father's study hours earlier. The grin fell as she noticed the walls had the same glyphs and characters as the pillars out in the desert. 

“Oh_ shit._”

She was in the alien ship.


End file.
